I Hate You, Don't Leave Me
by gothic goddess 14
Summary: Beast Boy askes Raven on a date...and she accepts. the only problem is, Raven doesn't know it's a date. needless to say it doesn't go quite as Beast Boy planed. BBRAE all the way. some robstar too. Completed
1. The 'Date'

**I'm back! Okay I hope you like this story r&r please. **

Chapter 1 **The 'date'**

The sun shone through the window into the young changeling's room.

Beast Boy moaned and rolled over trying to avoid the rays of sun from hitting his eyes. "Just five more minutes." He mumbled pulling the covers over his head.

"YO B!" Yelled a loud voice banging on his door. "You missed breakfast…not that we didn't mind not having that nasty tofu stuff." Mumbled Cyborg. "Anyway Robin said that you're suppose to be in the training room with the rest of the team." He said waiting for a reply. None came. "YO B GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED AND GET DOWN TO THE TRAINING ROOM!" Yelled Cyborg.

Beast Boy's eyes shot open and he tossed and turned in the covers trying to unravel himself from their grasp. Finally he untangled himself only to end up falling off the bed with a thump. "I'm up." He said.

He heard Cyborg walk away his metallic feet clanking down the hall.

Beast Boy sighed and picked up one of his many uniforms scattered on the floor. It looked clean enough. Beast Boy shrugged and slipped it on quickly running out the door and down the hall.

"Hey guys what'd I miss?" He asked arriving at the training room panting.

"You're late." Said Robin not looking at him from his controls.

"Yeah I know you see funny story my alarm must not have gone off and I-."

"Okay Starfire you ready?" Asked Robin cutting Beast Boy off.

"Yes Robin I am ready to kick the butt." Said Starfire giving him a thumbs up and smiling.

Robin nodded and pushed a small red button. As if on cue a robot that looked oddly like Gismo popped up. The Gismo robot sprung legs from his backpack and circled around her, then it pulled out what looked like a small laser and aimed it at her. Thinking quickly Starfire flew up and around him in circles. The robot watched intently until it couldn't stand it anymore. It lunged up into the air on its spider-like legs at her. Starfire quickly grabbed the robot in mid-air and ripped the backpack from it's back.

She laughed gleefully and dropped the robot to the ground it landed with a loud clanking sound.

"Good job Starfire." Said Robin. He turned to Beast Boy. "You're up."

Beast Boy nodded and walked onto the platform. "Give me the best you got." He said.

Robin sighed and pushed a blue button. Suddenly a robot that looked oddly like Adonis appeared. Beast Boy cracked his knuckles and ran towards it changing into a tiger and leaping at it. Beast Boy pinned the robot to the ground and turned into a boa constrictor wrapping around it and trying to crush the robot. He unraveled himself from the robot and morphed into his normal self.

"That was too easy." Said Beast Boy.

"Ummm Beast Boy…" Began Robin pointing behind him.

Beast Boy turned around just in time to see the Adonis robot's hand come in view and hit him making him fly into a nearby wall. Beast Boy got up and glared at the robot. "Okay dude, that was not cool." He said brushing himself off.

Beast Boy transformed into a huge ape and grabbed it pushing it to the ground. He then transformed into a lion and dug his claws into the robot mashing it up, metal flung everywhere.

"Yo! BB that's enough! Do you realize how long it took me to create that one." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy laughed sheepishly. "Heh, sorry Cy." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess that's enough for today." Said Robin sighing. "Same time tomorrow guys…and Beast Boy…don't be late next time." He said.

"You got it Robin." Said Beast Boy. "Hey…what are you guys doing today?" he asked curiously.

"Why the sudden interest?" Asked Raven.

"Just wondering." Said Beast Boy.

"Robin has said that he will accompany me to the mall of shopping, do you wish to go along friend Raven?" Asked Starfire.

"Ummm…I think I'll pass." Said Raven. "I need to meditate today."

"You do that everyday." Complained Beast Boy.

Raven sent him a glare. "And what do you propose I do?" Asked Raven tuning the corner to go to her room.

"Well…ummm…hmmm…come with me for pizza." Said Beast Boy before he could stop himself.

"What?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Awe come on Ravie you never do anything other then meditate, read, and help kick bad guy butt." Said Beast Boy

Raven sighed. "I'll go if you promise to never call me Ravie again." Said Raven.

"Really?" Asked Beast Boy his eyes getting big. "Cool, it's a date."

Raven's eyes widened. "What?" She asked.

"Heh, I mean a date between friends…you know how Robin and Star always go places together and me and Cyborg say that they're on a date…okay that's not really a good example but I-."

"Beast Boy." Snapped Raven. "I get it…I'll meet you in the main room in ten minutes okay?"

Beast Boy nodded stupidly and watched her walk down the hall to her room.

As soon as she was out of his sight he jumped up into the air and spun around only to run into a hard metal object.

"Owww." Said Beast Boy backing up and looking up to find Cyborg standing before him. "Heh, hey Cy." He said.

"Why do you look so happy?" Asked Cyborg.

"No reason." Said Beast Boy.

"Okay wipe that stupid grin off your face and tell me why you're so darn happy." Said Cyborg.

"Okay." Said Beast Boy. "I am taking Raven on a date." He said.

"Wait let me get this straight." Said Cyborg. "You asked Raven out…and she accepted?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"She does know she's going out with you…right?" Asked Cyborg.

"Well there's only one problem…you see she kinda doesn't know it's a date." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg quirked an eyebrow at the changeling. "Say what?" he asked.

Beast Boy laughed nervously.

**OK I know I haven't updated my other story in a while but this just popped into my head and I had to do it. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Please review! **

GothicGoddess14


	2. Jake

**Way2beme: **thanks for reviewing and please continue!

**Trisana:** I'm updating no need to threaten me. Lol just kiddin. Thanks for the nice review. I'm happy to be the first story you've read. (Besides your friends of coarse. Lol) please continue to review.

**OveractiveMind:** thanks for the nice review. You're right about it being awkward for Beast Boy lol.

**Darktrique: **thank you for the nice review. Please review again.

**Animeobsessed3191: **thanks for the nice review! Land of the Beast is doing good I'm having a hard time finishing the chapter I'm in the middle of it and can't find a good way to end it. But I'll try to have it up soon.

**Dinogirl694: **thanks for the nice review. Here's the next chapter.

**Lupine-Spirit: **Thanks for the review. I fear the gnomes…this is why I'm updating. LOL. Enjoy the next chapter.

Previous chapter:

"_Well there's only one problem…you see she kinda doesn't know it's a date." Said Beast Boy._

_Cyborg quirked an eyebrow at the changeling. "Say what?" he asked._

_Beast Boy laughed nervously._

Chapter 2 ** Jake**

"She doesn't know it's a date?" Asked Cyborg.

"Well…you see when I said something about it she looked like her eyes were going to bulge out of her head…you didn't see her face Cy." Said Beast Boy his ears drooping.

"Maybe she was just…you know, surprised." Said Cyborg.

"I doubt it." Said Beast Boy kicking at the floor with his shoe.

"So…where are you two going?" Asked Cyborg curiously.

"The pizza place…." Said Beast Boy.

"Have you been standing here the whole time I was gone?"

Beast Boy turned around to find Raven standing there her hands on her hips looking annoyed. She sighed. "Never mind lets just go." She said walking past them and towards the main room.

"Wish me luck." Said Beast Boy to Cyborg and running after Raven.

"Good luck." Said Cyborg. "You'll need it."

BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE

"So…what kind of pizza do you want?" Asked Beast Boy looking at the menu.

"What, no remarks on how tofu would be the best choice?" Asked Raven. She sighed. "I don't really care you get what you want."

"But I invited you here you should pick." Said Beast Boy.

"Really it doesn't matter." Said Raven.

There was a long pause then suddenly… "Could you just pick something!" They both yelled.

"Ummm…I'm guessing this is a bad time to ask what you'd like to order?" Came a voice from above them.

Raven sighed and looked up blinking. There before her was a boy around her age maybe a year or two older. He was very handsome with dark brown, almost black, hair and dark blue eyes.

"Ummm…I-we're-." Stuttered Raven.

"Uhhhh…yeah." Said Beast Boy quirking an eyebrow at Raven. "I guess we'll have a veggie pizza and I'll have a glass of soy milk…what do you want Raven…Raven?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Ummm…I'll just have an herbal tea." She said not taking her eyes away from the boy.

"You got it babe." Said the waiter walking away.

"What was that all about?" Asked Beast Boy looking at Raven slightly confused and slightly angry.

"What was what?" Asked Raven.

"I'll just have an herbal tea." Said Beast Boy making his voice go higher than usual. "What's with all the flirting?" He asked.

"I'm not flirting." Said Raven glaring at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy laughed. "Oh come on Raven, I am the king of flirting and you can't tell me that that wasn't flirting." He said.

"I don't flirt." Said Raven in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Here you are one herbal tea, and one glass of milk." Said the waiter putting the drinks on the table. "The pizza will be here in a minute."

Raven looked up at him again. "Thanks." She turned to Beast Boy and glared at him.

He glared back. "Ummm…dude I asked for soy milk." He said.

"Oh just shut up and drink it." Said Raven rolling her eyes.

"DUDE! Raven I'm a vegetarian. Drinking this would be like drinking myself." Said Beast Boy waving his hands frantically.

"You make no sense." Said Raven.

"Bad date?" Asked the waiter boy.

Raven looked up at him not realizing he was still here and blushed. "We're not on a date." She said.

Beast Boy sighed loudly.

"Oh." Said the waiter. "Well in that case, what are you doing after this?" he asked looking at Raven and smiling, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Nothing…well not that I know of anyway I mean unless Robin would schedule a-."

"Great." Said the waiter. "Look I get off my shift at one…do you wanna go hang out or something like that?"

"Yes." Said Raven quickly.

Beast Boy glared at the waiter and then at Raven. This was not how things were supposed to be going. HE was the one who was supposed to be capturing Raven's heart today. Not some waiter at the pizza place with a pretty face.

"You know Raven I think Robin scheduled a…thing." Said Beast Boy. _Well that was lame. _He thought to himself.

"What thing?" Asked Raven.

"Ummm…a thing." Said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Anyway I'd be glad to go somewhere after you get off." Said Raven.

"Great. By the way the name's Jake."

"Raven." Said Raven.

Beast Boy kept his glare on Raven although the wanted to be angry at her all he could feel was sadness. _How could she just do that right in front of me? _Wondered Beast Boy to himself. He watched the milk in his cup swirl around. _How could I think Raven would ever like me? I'm so stupid. _Beast Boy felt like he wanted to cry, but after all he didn't want Raven to hate him worse then she already did right now so he pushed the tears away and looked up at Raven, who oddly enough was staring back.

"Are you…okay?" She asked.

"What…Jake's gone so you can put the whole hating me act away?" Said Beast Boy. _That's not what I wanted to say. _

"Beast Boy I don't-."

"Forget it Raven." Said Beast Boy. "I'm going home…have fun on your date." He said standing up and walking away. _Wait where do you think you're going? Go back! Go back! _Argued his mind.

"Fine I will." Raven yelled back. A nearby trash can blowing up.

_You don't want to do this, go back and say you're sorry._ Beast Boy stopped and sighed turning around. "Raven I-." He began.

He stopped in his tracks. Just froze. He watched as Raven said something to 'Jake'. Watched 'Jake' sit down where he was sitting before. And he watched as 'Jake' took over his date for him.

Beast Boy clenched his fists tightly until he felt his gloves cut off his circulation.

Beast Boy felt like walking up to the table and yelling at this 'Jake' that Raven seemed so smitten with, or spilling something on him, but the only thing Beast Boy did was turn into a bird and fly off towards the tower.

**Okay this is the second Chapter is done. Tell me what you think pleeeeeeeeeeease. I don't** **like to beg but I will if I have too…lol.**

Gothic goddess 14


	3. Boyfriend

**Way2beme:** Oh yeah he's mad! Lol. Thanks for the review.

**Dancingirl3: **thanks for the nice review, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Animeobsessed3191: **thanks for the review I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

**Estel-Elf-Lover: **I pity him too. Thanks for the nice review!

**Darktrique: **I hope you enjoy the rest of this have fun in China!

Previous chapter:

Beast Boy felt like walking up to the table and yelling at this 'Jake' that Raven seemed so smitten with, or spilling something on him, but the only thing Beast Boy did was turn into a bird and fly off towards the tower.

Chapter 3 **Boyfriend**

The door's to titans tower swished open making Cyborg turn away from his video game. "Hey there grass stain." He said. "How'd the date go?"

Beast Boy glared at him and walked over to the couch slumping onto it and mumbling something.

"That good?" Asked Cyborg sarcastically. "Wait…where is Raven anyway?" He asked.

Beast Boy groaned. "Go ask her boyfriend Jake." He said spitting out the name as if it was venomous.

"Oh." Said Cyborg. "Wait…Raven has a boyfriend?" He said confused.

"She does now." Said Beast Boy folding his arms across his chest. "I should have never asked her out, this would have never happened if I…" Beast Boy trailed off. "She hates me Cy." He said putting his head down.

"She doesn't hate you B." Said Cyborg pausing his game and turning to him.

"How would you know?" Asked Beast Boy rolling his eyes. "Did you ask her?"

"Yes." Stated Cyborg plainly.

"What?" Asked Beast Boy springing off the couch and looking at his mechanical friend, eyes wide.

"Chill B. She helps me with the T-car and one day the conversation of you came up." Said Cyborg.

"So…what did she say then?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I ain't telling you that." Said Cyborg un-pausing the game and clicking the controller furiously.

"Awe come on Cy…pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Said Beast Boy. "You said she didn't hate me…so what did she say?"

Cyborg sighed and looked at the changeling. "I promised her I wouldn't say anything B…a promise is a promise." He said shrugging.

Beast Boy sighed and sat back on the couch. "Okay…was it good or bad?"

Cyborg groaned. _When's he gonna give up? _He wondered to himself. "I guess you'd call it good." He said.

"Good? Okay what did she say?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I can't tell you B I-." Cyborg was cut off by the swish of the door.

"Raven?" Asked Beast Boy turning around quickly.

"Friend Beast Boy you are…looking for friend Raven, yes?" Asked Starfire walking through the door with Robin following behind her carrying about ten bags in his arms and trying very hard not to fall over.

"Umm…what makes you say that?" He asked.

"Because you said her name?" Said Starfire confused.

"Oh…right." Said Beast Boy.

"Star…umm…do you…think…that…I could…put these down…please?" Said Robin.

"Oh…friend Robin I did not realize that-."

But before Starfire could finish Robin fell over the shopping bags falling on top of him. Beast Boy and Cyborg broke out in laughter as they watched Starfire try to dig Robin out from the bags.

Suddenly Beast Boy's ears twitched picking up a sound from somewhere outside. "I umm…gotta go find something…outside." Said Beast Boy springing up from the couch and running out the door.

"What got into him?" Asked Cyborg.

Starfire shrugged and continued to dig for Robin under the stack of clothes.

BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE

Beast Boy crept out of the tower quietly turning into a bug and sneaking into a bush. And that's when he saw them. Raven and 'Jake' standing at the entrance to the tower.

"I had fun today." Said Raven actually smiling.

"Me too." Said Jake. "And I'm sorry if you got wet on that boat but I-."

"No…really it was okay." Said Raven. Beast Boy rolled his bug-like eyes. Suddenly he saw the bush next to him become covered in a black aura and blow up.

_Uh oh. I gotta get out of here. _He though to himself. He quickly transformed into a squirrel and darted out of the bushes hoping to not be seen. Apparently he had the worst luck.

"Uhhhh…why is that squirrel green?" Asked Jake pointing behind Raven.

Raven felt her anger rising. _That better not be who I think it is when I turn around. _She thought to herself. Raven spun around to see a small green squirrel trying to slip into the tower unnoticed. Obviously it didn't work. "Beast Boy." Raven hissed.

"Well, I have to go or my ride might take off without me." Said Jake. "But I'd like to see you tomorrow Raven…if you want too." He said.

Raven looked away from Beast Boy and back at Jake. He seemed so confident. "Yeah…that'd be great." She said smiling once again, a window cracked.

"Great pick you up tomorrow at one." Said Jake. He quickly kissed her check and ran off.

Beast Boy felt a pang in his heart and felt tears well up in his eyes again. He looked up to see if Raven was going to kill him now or latter. But oddly enough she wasn't even looking at him. She had her hand pressed against her cheek where Jake had kissed her. Beast Boy transformed back to normal form and watched her, she looked dazed.

"Uhhhh…Raven-."

Raven turned around not even glancing at him and walked inside the tower a smile still plastered on her face.

Beast Boy looked around. She hadn't killed him. This was weird he defiantly thought he would be thrown into the water or sent into another dimension. But she hadn't done anything. "Okay this is just too weird." He said running inside the tower after Raven.

"Raven!" He yelled running up to her.

"What." She asked in her monotone. Well obviously her new mood didn't last long.

"So…what's up?" Asked Beast Boy catching up to her and trying to keep up with her pace.

"Look Beast Boy, I'm in a good mood today…don't ruin it." Said Raven.

"Oh." Said Beast Boy his ears drooping. "Sorry." He stopped in his place and watched Raven walk away.

**Does anybody else want to kill Jake? LOL. Please review and tell me what you think about the story. **

Gothic goddess 14


	4. Love and Hate

**Annoying talking animal: **I know how you feel I feel sorry for BB too. Lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you like the next chapter.

**animeobsessed3191: **thanks for the review. Hey you never know you may be right about the plot line.

**ravenluvr: **I agree. Heh thanks for the review.

**dancingirl3: **I shall give you the pleasure of killing Jake. Lol. Hope you enjoy the story.

**Dannysckr: **thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter.

**ShadeShine: **lol. Enjoy the chapter. Please continue to review.

**Ravenwithemotion: **I think almost everyone wants to killJake. Lol. Thanks for the review.

**Chibi Scooby: **thanks for the nice review hope you like this chapter please review.

**westmoonlover: **yes…Jake is evil. Lol. Thanks for the review.

**dinogirl694: **glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Please let me know what you think about this one.

**Gryffindor620: **lol yeah Raven's definitely showing a different side. Thanks for reviewing and please continue.

**iamhollywood: **I know what you mean I've reada ton of stories like this and I'm trying to make it different than the others glad that you're enjoying it.

**cRiTiC123: **I'll join your army to kill/attack Jake. Lol. Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter.

**way2beme: **did you know you're the only one who doesn't want to kill Jake. Lol. Congratulations to being the sanest person reading this story…including me…lol j/k. I hope you like the next chapter please continue to review.

**AnounymousTitanFan: **I agree. Lol. Thanks for the review.

Pervious chapter:

"Oh." Said Beast Boy his ears drooping. "Sorry." He stopped in his place and watched Raven walk away.

Chapter 4 **love and hate**

The titans gathered in the training room the next morning only to all ask one question. "Where's Beast Boy?" Said Robin a hint of anger in his voice.

"He's probably still sleeping you know how he is." Said Cyborg. "So whose turn is it this time to go get him?"

"Cyborg could you-." Began Robin.

"No way!" Yelled Cyborg. "I've been going to get him for the past three days."

"Well, I went before you." Said Robin.

"I believe I went before you Robin." Said Starfire.

They all turned to Raven.

"Looks like it's your turn Raven." Said Robin.

Raven sighed. "Fine, but if I get sick from being in that room I'll-." She began.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Cyborg pushing her out of the door. "Just go get him."

Raven groaned and walked down the hall. "If he causes me to be late for my date with Jake I'll-."

"Hey Rae…what's up?"

Raven blinked a few times. "You're…up?" She asked staring at the changeling in front of her.

"Ummm…yes?" Said Beast Boy confused. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No it's just that it's so…unlike you." Said Raven. "Anyway hurry up I want to get out of training by one today." Said Raven walking back down towards the training room.

"Oh and we wouldn't want to keep Jake waiting, would we?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven turned around facing him her eyes narrowing to little slits. "What was that?" She asked.

Beast Boy laughed nervously and backed up away from her, who knew what she would do when she was mad. "Ummm…I just said that you didn't want to keep Jake waiting." Said Beast Boy.

Raven glared at him and turned around continuing to walk to the training room.

"Well that was fast." Said Cyborg. "I think we need to send Rae to get him more often."

"I don't think so." Said Raven walking by him. "So who's up first?" she asked looking at Robin.

Robin sighed. "Well it seems that we don't have enough robots for everyone to defeat today due to some repairs so we're going to be dueling each other." He stated.

They all looked at him as if he was crazy. "But Robin." Said Starfire. "What if we hurt one another?"

"We won't go as hard on each other just do your best and think of this as a real battle." Said Robin.

"So…who's going first?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Well sense you volunteered." Said Cyborg. "It can be you."

"But I didn't-." Began Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy you and Raven can go first." Said Robin.

"What?" Asked Raven in her monotone. "Why do I have to go against him?" she asked.

"Yeah Robin I don't think that-."

"GO." Said Robin pushing a large yellow button. A large platform popped up and Beast Boy and Raven stepped onto it.

Beast Boy stood there stupidly. I can't hurt Raven…she's my friend, and not to mention the fact that I lo-like her. He thought to himself. Suddenly he was cut off by a black aura surrounding him and tossing him into a nearby wall. But apparently she can hurt me. Okay Raven if that's how you wanna play.

Beast Boy stood up brushing himself off and turned into a cheetah leaping at her and tackling her to the ground. Raven let out a small gasp and quickly shot a blot of black magic at him pushing him off of her.

"What's wrong Raven afraid I'll get your hair messed up for your date today?" Asked Beast Boy. You idiot! Don't say that. Snapped his mind.

Raven bared her fists. "Well at least I have a boyfriend, you can't even get a girlfriend and the only girlfriend you've ever had was a liar and a backstabber." She yelled shooting him with another blast of her power.

Beast Boy glared at her. "Terra was not a backstabber." He snapped running at her in tiger form.

Raven rolled her eyes flying up in to the air avoiding the attack. "You've never had good taste in girls." She said.

Beast Boy changed back into his normal form and looked up at her. "Really? How would you know?" He asked.

"Let's see…well there's Terra." Said Raven.

"I don't have bad taste in all girls." Said Beast Boy waiting for her to come back down.

"Who else was there besides Terra?" Asked Raven hitting him again with her power.

Beast Boy stood up and glared at her. "THERE'S YOU!" He yelled anger boiling up inside of him.

"What?" Asked Raven lowering herself to the ground. Beast Boy attacked pinning her to the ground in ape form. "Beast Boy what are you talking about?" Asked Raven trying to escape his grasp.

Beast Boy transformed back to normal still pinning her to the ground. "You still don't get it do you Raven…I love you! There I said it. Why else would I ask you on a date, why else would I try to make you laugh, why-."

Raven pushed the green boy off of her pinning him to the wall with her magic. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled running out of the door.

The black aura vanished as soon as the door swished closed. Beast Boy sunk to the ground in a small heap holding his knees to his chest.

"Well…that was unexpected." Said Cyborg. "I'll go talk to her you guys talk to B." He said walking out of the training room.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other and then back to Beast Boy.

**Well that went well didn't it? Bet you weren't expecting that were ya...huh? Yeah I'll shut up now. So please review. I'll update soon I promise. **

Gothic goddess 14


	5. Not Sure Anymore

**Chibi Scooby: **I know what you mean I feel really sorry for BB. (Hugs BB plushie) anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**animeobsessed3191:** lol. Thanks for the review I'm not sure how long this story's going to be but I'm trying to make the chapters longer.

**Lupine-Spirit: **I still fear the gnomes. (Hides under desk) lol. Thanks for the review enjoy the story.

**Dannysckr: **thanks for the review hope you like the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'm really going to kill Jake…but Raven does throw him against a wall…heh, read the chapter to find out.

**cRiTiC123: **lol. Thanks for the review. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Westmoonlover: **Thanks! Yeah I'm trying to make this fic original. Hope you like this chapter.

**Annoying Talking Animal: **yes blame it on Jake…DIE JAKE…heh, hope ya like the chapter.

**ShadeShine: **thanks for the review and please continue. Enjoy the chapter.

**way2beme: **that would be a good idea but you'll see what's wrong with Jake in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**L.O.D.: **yeah I usually don't like to see them automatically falling in love either. Glad you like the story.

**DeadRose332: **glad I surprised you. Lol. Here's the update hope you enjoy it.

**Gryffindor620: **glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too. Please continue to review.

Previous Chapter:

_"Well…that was unexpected." Said Cyborg. "I'll go talk to her you guys talk to B." He said walking out of the training room._

_Robin and Starfire looked at each other and then back to Beast Boy._

Chapter 5 **Not sure anymore**

"Friend Beast Boy?" Said Starfire walking up behind him.

"Beast Boy are you going to be-." Began Robin.

"She hates me…I told her how I felt and she said she hates me." Said Beast Boy looking to the ground.

"I merely think that friend Raven was taken back by-."

"And that's a reason for her to hate me?" Asked Beast Boy cutting Starfire off. "I just have to face it…I'll never have a relationship with someone like you two have."

Robin and Starfire's eyes became wide and they both became as red as a tomato. If Beast Boy wasn't so upset he would have laughed at their faces.

"Raven's not in her room." Said Cyborg coming through the door.

"You." Said Beast Boy finally snapping. "You lied. You told me she didn't hate me." Said Beast Boy walking up to the mechanical man and glaring at him.

"Look B I don't know what came over Rae but I didn't lie." Said Cyborg. "Now does anyone know where she is cause…why do you two look so nervous?" Asked Cyborg looking over at Robin and Starfire who were still blushing.

"N-no reason." Said Robin. "Uhhh…I have to go do some research on Slade." He said running out of the room.

"And I must go feed Silkie." Said Starfire rushing out of the other door.

"Well that was odd…what just happened?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy continued to glare up at him. "She's with Jake." He said softly.

"What?" Asked Cyborg.

"She's with Jake, she was going on a date today." He said.

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "Look I don't know why she said what she said but I'll talk to her when she comes back."

Beast Boy looked at him and nodded. "I'll be in my room." He said walking out of the door.

BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE

Raven paused looking up at the large building. "Ummm…where are we?" She asked looking at Jake confused.

Jake smiled at her and began walking towards the building. "Come on I just have to pick something up in my apartment before we go." He said.

Raven hesitantly followed behind him. '_Apartment? How old is this guy anyway?' _she thought too herself.

"What's wrong Rae you look tense."

Raven jumped causing a nearby light to blow up. "Nothing." She said quickly. "So, where are we going today anyway?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to go see a movie." Said Jake smiling at her. "I hear they have this really cool new horror film out."

Raven felt a pang of guilt shoot through her.

**Flashback:**

_"Hey Rae you wanna-."_

"_No." _

"_But I was just gonna-." Beast Boy attempted again. _

"_Beast Boy I'm trying to meditate what could possibly be so interesting that you have to interrupt me?" Asked Raven. _

"_Well…" He said. "There's this really cool new horror movie playing downtown and Robin, Star, Cy, and me are going and I wanted to know if you wanted to go along cause it might be fun and-." _

"_No." Said Raven dully._

"_But why not?" Asked Beast Boy. _

"_Because." Stated Raven. "I need to meditate." _

"_You do that all the time." Complained Beast Boy. "Loosen up a little." _

"_NO." She snapped her eyes turning a bright red color. Raven stood up from her position off the ground and walked out of the room not looking back at the confused changeling. _

**End flashback**

"Umm…I don't think a horror movie would be best right now." Said Raven watching Jake fumble in his pocket for his key.

"Okay, sure we can always see something else." Said Jake shrugging.

Raven nodded and watched him open the door and step inside.

"You coming Rae?" He asked turning to her smiling.

Raven hesitated but found herself going inside the apartment anyway. She looked around. It was perfectly clean nothing was out of place. '_It looks nothing like Beast Boy's room'._ Thought Raven to herself. Raven shook her head. _'Stop thinking about him.' _She mentally scolded herself.

"So…you live here alone?" Asked Raven looking around.

Jake shook his head. "No, me and my roommate Kevin both live here." He said still smiling.

Raven sighed, slightly relieved. Yesterday she felt like she had so much in common with him but now…she wasn't sure.

"But he's away right now." Said Jake. "Visiting his family for a week." Jake laughed. "That's the only time I can keep this place clean."

Raven put on a small smile. "So are we going to go or-."

"You know it looks like it's going to pour any minute don't you think?" Asked Jake looking out his window. "What do you say we stay here and watch one…Kevin's got loads of movies."

The cupboards became covered in a black aura and flung open. "But you've probably seen them all…don't you want to see a new movie?" Asked Raven.

"I haven't seen all of them." Said Jake shrugging. "So what do ya say Rae?"

'_Don't call me Rae.' _"Umm…yeah sure." Said Raven. She watched Jake walk back to another room. _'What's wrong with me, Jake's the best thing that's happened to me sense Malchior.' _Raven shook her head. _' Don't think about him.' _

Raven turned to watch Jake walk out of the room and pop a movie into the DVD player. "You…wanna sit down Rae?" Asked Jake sitting on the couch.

Raven nodded hesitantly and sat down beside him.

Towards the end of the movie it seemed to Raven that this certain movie seemed all too familiar.

"_Look Rachel…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." Said the boy on screen. _

"_For what?" Asked the girl. "You're not the one who-." _

"_No…" Said the boy. "What I mean is…I'm sorry that…he broke your heart." _

Raven sighed. "You've gotta be kidding me." She whispered.

"What was that Rae?" Asked Jake looking over at her slightly confused.

"N-nothing." Said Raven quickly looking back to the screen just in time to see the girl, Rachel, fling open her door and wrap her arms around him.

Raven shook her head. "C-can we just turn it off?" Asked Raven looking at Jake.

Jake shrugged and picked up the remote turning the TV off. "So…what do you wanna do now?" He asked.

"Could you just take me h-." Raven was quickly cut off by Jake pressing his lips to hers cutting her off.

'_What the heck is he doing?' _wondered Raven to herself. _'Okay I know what he's doing…but why am I letting him?' _

Raven felt Jake push her down to a laying position on the couch. Quickly she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pushed him back up his lips still on hers. He pushed down harder forcing her back down. Raven's eyes snapped open and she rolled out from under him falling onto the floor.

Jake looked at her confused. "What's wrong Rae?" he asked.

Raven looked up at him still sitting on the floor. "We can't…my powers would…I mean look at what they've already done." Said Raven looking around his apartment. A few dishes were thrown out of the cupboard and broken into pieces the table was overturned and the lamp was broken.

Jake shrugged. "So I'll clean again."

Raven felt anger boil up inside of her. "Look I don't think we should go that far…I just met you and-."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever." He said. "We'll just kiss." He said sitting down beside her on the floor and pressing his lips to hers again.

Raven wasn't too sure about this guy anymore. When she first met him he seemed so sweet and kind but now…she just didn't know.

Suddenly Jake's hand reached down to her breast. Raven quickly pushed him off of her and glared at him. "What are you doing?" She snapped.

Jake shrugged.

Raven bared her fists. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted. Jake's body became surrounded in a black aura and he was flung against the wall.

Raven glared at him before walking out of the door.

She quickly exited the building and walked out into the rain. "This day just keeps getting better." She mumbled.

**So there ya go all you Jake haters…he's gone…right now…just kidding. Anyway please review! **

Gothic goddess 14


	6. Feelings Realized

**Lupine-Spirit: **Thanks! Yeah my cousin actually made me listen to polka music before…needless to say it was a bad experience for me and I'm still trying to find a way to get him back. Lol.

**TerraTitan27: **thanks for the fave! If you like the BBxRae fluff don't miss the next chapter! Please continue to review.

**annoying talking animal: **YAY! Thanks, I'm glad Raven hates him too. Lol. Hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long and thanks for the fave!

**Atemu's Lover: **thanks for the review hope you like the next chapter.

**Chibi Scooby: **HI! Hope you like this chapter it's not one of my favorites but the next chapter will be much, much, much, much, much, much (gasps for breath) much, better.

**DeadRose332: **Glad you like it. You'll still have to cry for BB until the next chapter though (hint, hint)

**Dannysckr: **Poor BB (Sigh) anyway sorry this chapter took so long here it is and I hope you like it!

**dancingirl3: **I feel sorry for BB and Rae too…oh you too. Lol. Here's the next chappie.

**way2beme: **Lol. That would be hilarious. Thanks for the review please continue.

**animeobsessed3191:** Thanks! I really liked your story, and I think I have about one or two more chapters after this one coming up. Thanks for the review!

**westmoonlover: **Yep Jake's a big scum ball. Lol. Thanks for the review.

**cRiTiC123: **Thanks! Please continue to review.

**Gryffindor620: **yeah I didn't think that Rae would be all pussy in that type of situation either. Thanks for the review!

Previous chapter:

_Raven glared at him before walking out of the door._

_She quickly exited the building and walked out into the rain. "This day just keeps getting better." She mumbled._

Chapter 6 **Feelings realized**

The door to Titans Tower flung open and Raven stepped inside. Her cape was clinging to her body from the rain and her hair was soaked.

She spotted Robin and Starfire sitting on the couch, the boy wonder's arm draped around the alien. Which made Raven wonder if they had confessed their love to each other yet.

"Friend Raven?" Asked Starfire. Turning around and staring at her confused.

"Raven, what happened?" Asked Robin.

"I…don't feel like talking about it." Said Raven. "I'll be in my room." She said in her monotone.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other and then back to the TV.

Raven walked through the halls and paused, stopping at the door labeled Beast Boy, she raised her hand to knock but quickly put it down. _He doesn't want to talk to me. _She thought to herself turning away from the door and walking down the hall towards her room.

As soon as she turned the corner Beast Boy's door opened and the changeling stuck his head out. He looked on both sides of the hallway and sighed. "I could've sworn someone was there." He whispered. Shrugging he walked back into his room.

Raven stepped inside her room and walked over to the bed sitting down and putting her head in her hands. "I'm always so stupid why can't I ever-." Raven paused looking up to the far corner of the room. "What are you doing here?" Asked Raven.

"I told BB I'd find out why you said that this morning and I figured you'd have to come back in your room sometime." Stated Cyborg.

Raven tried to glare but found that she was too depressed to give him a hateful look.

"So…why did you say that to him…cause I know what you told me a couple of days ago and that wasn't it." Said Cyborg.

Raven sighed. "I was mad I guess…I'm so stupid." She whispered. "He hates me now…doesn't he?" she asked.

Cyborg laughed. "BB couldn't hate a fly…literally. All he wanted was you to return his feelings. Besides he thinks I lied now so if he hates anyone he hates Me." he said.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why would he hate you?" She asked.

Cyborg paled. "Well…you see Rae…funny story." He said laughing nervously.

Raven didn't look amused.

"Okay when you left with Jake that day after BB invited you to go for pizza…he came in all depressed and stuff and he thought that you hated him…so I told him that you didn't hate him and I kind of gave him a hint that you…might have…possibly liked…him. But come on Rae this is Beast Boy we're talking about he doesn't think that fast." Said Cyborg.

Raven groaned. "I'm such a jerk." She mumbled.

"No you're-okay well today you were but you aren't usually." Said Cyborg.

Raven looked up at him. "Is that suppose to make me feel better?" She asked.

"Ummm…I guess." He said.

Raven sighed.

"Well come on Rae." Said Cyborg. "He's seen you go through more guys then Starfire's recipes last…well maybe I'm exaggerating but…come on, first there was that Goth guy at that dance place which Beast Boy couldn't stop bugging me about." Cyborg said. "Cyborg, go over there and see what's going on." He said making his voice sound oddly like Beast Boy.

Raven looked down. _He cared about that? _She wondered.

"Then there was you and Starfire's crush on Aqua-lad…which lasted a few days." Said Cyborg.

"I guess that's why he hated him?" Asked Raven.

Cyborg nodded in response. "Then there was that book guy." He said

Raven cringed just thinking about Malchior.

"And everyday of that week when you talked to him Beast Boy was depressed."

"But when I came out of my room he was-."

"Yeah took me long enough but I finally got him out to play some video games." Said Cyborg. "Then Jake comes in…and I'm not sure what's wrong with this one…or if there is anything wrong with him, but BB sure thinks there's something wrong with that guy." He said. "And he's beginning to think…will she go out with anyone before she'll go out with me."

Raven looked back up at him tears brimming her eyes. "He said that?" She asked.

"It's in his face." Said Cyborg. "Just look at him and you'll see it."

Raven hung her head as if she was defeated. Realization passed over her as she looked up at Cyborg. "I love him." She said.

Cyborg smirked. "I knew it. Now go make you and BB happy and go tell the little grass stain how you feel."

"But I-."

"Trust me Raven…he still loves you." Said Cyborg.

Raven nodded. "Okay…oh and Cyborg…" she said.

"Yeah?" Asked Cyborg confused.

"Get out of my room." Said Raven.

Cyborg laughed. "Sure thing Rae." He said walking out the door.

Raven sighed sitting back on her bed. "How am I going to tell you?" She asked herself.

**So…Raven has finally realized her feelings. Now the only question is…how's she going to tell Beast Boy. Anyway please review!**

Gothic goddess 14


	7. Beauty and the Beast Boy

**animeobsessed3191: **thanks! here's the last chapter I hope you enjoy it!

**annoying talking animal: **thanks for the review. Yeah I saw the end part I, I know what you mean but I thought the whole penny thing was cute and how Raven held onto it till the very end of the episode. I think the writes were trying to put as much of Beast Boy in as they could but hopefully there'll be a lot of BB/Rae moments in season five!

**dancingirl3: **thank you for reviewing! I'm not sure if I've read your stories or not but I'll be sure to check them out.

**Dannysckr: **here's what you've been waiting for I hope you like it!

**Chibi Scooby:** Thanks! Hope you like this chapter. Please continue to review.

**way2beme: **he's not going to screw up there relationship too much…you'll see. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**westmoonlover:** Yeah I often read stories where Cy's a jerk. But I really don't see him like that anyway I hope you enjoy the last chappie!

**Atemu's Lover: **thanks for the review hope you like the next chapter and please continue to review.

**One Of the Sages: **thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the last chapter.

**Raven 723: **Here's the update hope you enjoy it.

**Titanwolf: **Thanks I hope you like the last chapter. Please continue to review.

**RobStar x BBRae: **lol. Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it. And I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

**Half-Gothic Chick: **lol. Thanks for reviewing I hope you like this Chappie.

**Punching Bagg: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you continue to review!

**Gryffindor620: **Thanks for the review. Lol. Hope you like the last chapter.

**ravenmasteroftele: **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter.

Previous chapter:

_Raven sighed sitting back on her bed. "How am I going to tell you?" She asked herself._

Chapter 7 **Beauty and the Beast Boy**

About a half an hour latter Raven found herself outside the door labeled Beast Boy in bold print. Raven sighed and knocked lightly on the door waiting. "Beast Boy?" She asked.

There was a crash from inside the room.

"Ummm…are you there?" Asked Raven. "Look I'm just here to say that-."

The door flung open to reveal Beast Boy sitting on his bed head in his hands. He looked up at her and blinked stupidly confused as to why she was there.

Raven walked into the room looking around but froze when she saw Beast Boy he looked terrible, his happy go lucky smile was gone replaced with a look of pure sadness and his eyes were rimmed with tears. "Beast Boy…were you crying?" She asked.

"No." Said Beast Boy quickly.

"Don't lie." Said Raven.

"Fine, I was, there's something else you can use against me." Said Beast Boy glaring at her.

Raven backed up a little afraid to come any closer. "Beast Boy I didn't mean too…I'm sorry." She said things becoming covered in a black aura. "I didn't mean to say that, I should have never said any of that. You were right about everything I should have listened to you." Said Raven a tear rolling down her face.

Beast Boy's face softened. He stood up and walked over to her and reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but was taken back when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

Beast Boy paused but slowly put his arms around her hugging her back.

"So…" Said Beast Boy. "You don't hate me?" He asked looking hopeful the gleam in his eye coming back.

Raven pulled away looking at him letting a small smile cross her face. "No, actually I think I might-."

Suddenly the phone rang cutting Raven off. They both paused staring down at it waiting for someone to pick it up. At the fourth ring it became clear that no one was going to get it. Beast Boy groaned picking it up.

"Hello titans tower." He said.

Raven rolled her eyes she hated how Robin made them answer as if they were some type of business instead of a bunch of crime fighting super heroes.

Beast Boy's face saddened. "Oh, yeah…she's here." He said grumpily. He looked up to Raven. "It's Jake." He said holding out the phone for her to take.

Raven stood there surprised. Hadn't she made herself perfectly clear that she didn't want to see him anymore when she threw him against that wall?

She looked at the phone and then back to Beast Boy. "I don't want to talk to him." She said surprised at how childish she sounded to herself.

"Why not I thought that you two were-."

"I love you." Raven blurted out quickly.

Beast Boy stood there dumbfounded. _What did she just say? _He asked himself. He looked at the phone and back to Raven. Beast Boy clicked the phone off and put it back on its stand.

Silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry." Said Raven. "I'll understand if you don't feel the same anymore I just had to tell you, I'll leave now." She said turning around and walking towards the door.

_Don't let her go again you idiot! _Yelled his mind. "Wait!" Yelled Beast Boy quickly running up to her grabbing her hand stopping her and turning her around and pressing his lips to hers.

Raven's eyes snapped wide open but found herself leaning into the kiss. It was a sweet soft kiss very much unlike Jake's and Raven freely excepted it.

After a few moments they pulled away. Raven looked around the room confused.

"What's wrong?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing blew up." Stated Raven. "How can that happen, my emotions should have-."

"Maybe…if you're with the right person you can feel." Suggested Beast Boy.

Raven smirked. "Maybe you're right." She said leaning towards him again.

"Cyborg what are you doing?" Came a voice from out side of the room.

"Robin, shut up." Snapped Cyborg's voice.

Beast Boy and Raven froze both quirking an eyebrow and walking over to the door. It opened and there was Cyborg and Robin both standing there.

Cyborg smiled at the two and turned to Robin. "What did you need to tell us Robin?" He asked.

Robin looked at him confused. "Ummm…I was supposed to tell you that it was Starfire's turn to pick the movie and we're ready to watch it…you guys coming?" He asked.

"Well, as much fun as it would be to leave you two love birds alone tonight I think I'll come…on one condition." Said Cyborg. "Let me play a little something before the movie starts."

Robin gave him a suspicious look but shrugged anyway. "Yeah sure, what about you two?" He asked looking over at Beast Boy and Raven, who for some reason were blushing.

"Sure." Said Beast Boy.

"Whatever." Said Raven, which they all took as a yes.

"Great." Said Cyborg smirking.

"Any idea what he's up too?" Whispered Raven.

Beast Boy shrugged.

They all walked into the main room where Starfire was trying to set up the movie on the TV…emphasize on trying.

"Hold on there Starfire…I think I have something that you will enjoy a little better." Said Cyborg smirking at Raven and Beast Boy.

Starfire looked up at them. "What is it friend?" She asked.

"Something I like to call _Beauty and the Beast Boy_." He said laughing.

"He didn't." Said Raven watching him pop the movie in.

"He wouldn't." said Beast Boy.

Cyborg pressed the play button and sat back on the couch beside Robin who was sitting next to Starfire.

Suddenly words popped up on the screen.

_Beauty and the Beast Boy_

_Made by Cyborg A.K.A. Victor Stone. _

Cyborg's face came up on screen and looked into the camera. The camera turned to the people on the other side of the room.

"I did." Said Cyborg smiling.

Raven and Beast Boy's mouth gapped watching the screen. "Dude, I can't believe I'm that short." Said Beast Boy.

"You're short…I'm the same size as you almost." Said Raven.

"_So…you don't hate me?"_

"_No actually I think I might-." _

The sound of a phone came.

"Cyborg…" Said Raven. "I'll kill you." She said her voice dripping with venom.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and Raven…if looks could kill Cyborg would be dead by now.

"Run." Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg darted out of the room Beast Boy and Raven running after him.

Starfire looked at Robin and back to the screen.

"_Why not I thought that you two were-." _

"_I love you." _

"Robin…now that friend Raven and Beast Boy are doing the 'dating' do you think we should tell them about us?" Asked Starfire.

Robin looked back to the door where they heard Cyborg's screams echoing through the tower.

"BEAST BOY DON'T-NOOOO RAVEN MY LEG DOESN'T COME OFF THAT WAY-GUYS DON'T-."

**BAM**

"MY ARM!" Yelled Cyborg.

Robin turned back to Starfire. "Maybe latter Star…When they're not so…busy." He said.

Starfire shrugged and turned back to the 'movie' smiling and resting her head on Robin's shoulder.

**END**

**Hope everyone liked this story, please review! **

Gothic goddess 14


End file.
